babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Baby Looney Tunes episodes
This article is a list of the episodes of Baby Looney Tunes. Season 1 The first season of the series focused on the characters and their growth with Granny's house being the main location. It is also the longer of the two seasons. # "Taz in Toyland" / "A Secret Tweet" # "Comfort Level" / "Like a Duck to Water" # "School Daze" / "Things That Go Bugs in the Night" # "The Creature from the Chocolate Chip" / "Card Bored Box" # "Time and Time Again" / "May the Best Taz Win" # "Mine!" / "Sylvester the Pester" # "Cat-Taz-Trophy" / "Duck! Monster! Duck!" # "The Brave Little Tweety" / "The Puddle Olympics" # "A Lot Like Lola" / "Mother's Day Madness" # "Takers Keepers" / "To Tell the Tooth" # "Spinout" / "Snow Day" # "Shadow of a Doubt" / "Christmas in July" # "Bruce Bunny" / "Leader of the Pack" # "Flower Power" / "Lightning Bugs Sylvester" # "Flush Hour" / "I Strain" # "The Sandman is Coming" / "Some Assembly Required" # "All Washed Up" / "Did Not! Did Too!" # "Tea and Basketball" / "Taz You Like It" # "Band Together" / "War of the Weirds" # "The Harder They Fall" / "Business as Unusual" # "Mr. McStuffles" / "Picture This!" # "Hair Cut-Ups" / "A Clean Sweep" # "Daffy Did It!" / "The Pig Who Cried Wolf" # "New Cat in Town" / "Magic of Spring" # "Who Said That?" / "Let Them Make Cake" # "For Whom the Toll Calls" / "Cereal Boxing" # "Mind Your Manners" / "Petunia the Piggy Bank" # "Pastime for Petunia" / "Pouting Match" # "Wise Quacker" / "Yours, Mine...and Mine, Mine!" # "Loose Change" / "Act Your Age" # "Who's Your Granny?" / "Tattletale" # "Yolk's on You" / "Baby Gate" # "Never Say Try" / "Pair O' Dice Lost" # "Melissa the Hero" / "Trouble with Larry" # "The Littlest Tweety" / "In Bugs We Trust" # "Cool for Cats" / "Time Out!" # "Present Tense" / "The Neat and the Sloppy" # "Tell-a-Photo" / "Move It!" Season 2 The second season shifted its focus to the baby Looney Tunes exploring the world for the first time, and going to different locations as they grew up. It is the shorter of the two seasons. Floyd Minton also appears also in this season, and in some instances, the characters' voices have been pitch shifted to be higher. 39. "These Little Piggies Went to the Market" / "Now Museum, Now You Don't" 40. "Take Us Out to the Ballgame" / "Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind" 41. "A Bully for Bugs" / "The Wheel Deal" 42. "Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?" / "Flu the Coop" 43. "Blast Off Bugs" / "Baby Brouhaha" 44. "Log Cabin Fever" / "A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" 45. "Are We There, Yet?" / "Save Our Cinnamon" 46. "Lights! Camera! Tweety!" / "Backstage Bugs" 47. "Bend It Like Petunia" / "Cock-a-Doodle-Doo-It!" 48. "Wrong!" / "Win, Lose or Daffy" 49. "A Turtle Named Myrtle" / "There's Nothing Like a Good Book" 50. "The Dolly Vanishes" / "Duck's Reflucks" 51. "Stop and Smell Up the Flowers" / "Firehouse Frolics" Category:Episodes Category:Baby Looney Tunes